


New Year's Day

by metropoliszone



Series: For Better or For Worse [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metropoliszone/pseuds/metropoliszone
Summary: It's after the party and it's time to go home.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: For Better or For Worse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> 2021 is me writing more mpreg.
> 
> so deal with it.

A happy new year indeed. At midnight, in Renji’s house with all of their friends, they stayed up the night to bring in the new year. Ichigo was frankly shocked he stayed up that late with how tired he’s been all night. And he barely hit that clock to ring in the new year. His fingers curled as he stretched them over his head.

“Y’ready to go home?”

Grimmjow patted Ichigo on the shoulder and moved to help him stand up.

“Yeah… help me up.”

At eight months pregnant, Ichigo felt himself ready to pop. Round, heavy and in a lot of pain. But Renji invited them over, and he didn’t want to say no. Grimmjow’s fingers wrapped into Ichigo’s as he slowly stood up, groaning. Shit. This is too much.

“Y’guys heading out?” Renji looked over to the pair of them going to the door, “Geeze, you used to be a party person, Ichigo.”

“Those days are over, I’m going to sleep.”

He felt so round and heavy that he really just wanted to go home and rest. His fingers curling into Grimmjow’s tightly as he got help putting his shoes on. One hand on his back to keep him supported. Renji hummed as he put a blanket over Rukia before standing up and moving over to the door.

“Suit yourself. Lemme know if you feel up for something tomorrow. Don’t feel like you hafta or anything.”

Grimmjow sighed, “Don’t fuckin’ count on it. Ichigo’s gonna go home, and we’re not gonna sleep cause he’s going to need me to get him something from the store.” Not to even mention his deadline that he has coming up. No one in that house got any sleep. At least it gave the author a chance to really work on his book so he could be awake during the worst parts.

“Shut up… I’ll text you.” Nodding to Renji as he walked himself out the door. Feeling Grimmjow’s hand around his waist as the man waved off to Renji.

The walk home was quiet. Ichigo resting his head into Grimmjow’s body, and Grimmjow keeping his arm around him, his fingers touching the side of his belly. They were silent, but enjoying the silence of one another. Humming and letting out a low sigh, Ichigo looked up to Grimmjow.

“…I want food.”

“Told you.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
